


Mummy

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [31]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Claustrophobia, Drabble, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: Sometimes forgotten things come back.





	Mummy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 31 - Claustrophobia

Leon claimed to have no memories of the time he spent as a monster. All the other Guardians said much the same, and so he didn't think much of it. What would such memories likely consist of, anyway? Eons of boredom and magical sleep, perhaps interrupted by the occasional unlucky traveler to drive off.

If anyone had known of them and bothered to ask, Leon would have claimed that he had no memory of the nightmares that gripped him from time to time either.

He would smile and tease and not speak of being buried alive, sealed within a coffin shaped so that he had just enough space to slightly turn his head to one side or the other. He would perhaps make an off-color joke and his conversation partner might scold him, and he would say nothing of how the ache settled into his bones and went on and on and on, nor would he mention how the air seemed liable to run out any second, how he was sure that soon he would no longer be able to breathe and he would suffocate, how surely he would die in this tiny space that he had condemned himself to. He wouldn't discuss how the panic and the pain never ended, but he just couldn't seem to die.

But nobody knew of the nightmares. Leon was left alone to jerk awake in the middle of the night, clutching at his throat in a panic until he realized that he could move, he could breathe, and he remembered where and when he was. He could never get back to sleep afterwards; the threatening droop of his heavy eyelids became the lid of a sarcophagus sliding shut over him, and he would force them back open.

He would lie awake until morning, sucking in deep breaths of air and being thankful that the darkness of his bedroom at the inn was not endless, trying to re-bury memories of which he would never speak.


End file.
